


I really like you

by ADHD_fueled_gremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru is really trying here, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Slight kagehina if you squint, Tsukishima’s mom is a wonderful parent, Volleyball, just so much fluff, kind of, so domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHD_fueled_gremlin/pseuds/ADHD_fueled_gremlin
Summary: It’s just a ton of tsukkiyama fluff, so if you’re into that then come on in ;) Also headcannon that Tsukishima’s mom is the best parent.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	1. No homo but let’s kiss

“TSUUKKI! Wait up!”

Tsukishima slid his headphones off his ears and stopped walking. He and his friend, Yamaguchi, always walked home from school together. It was a little ritual of theirs, Tsukishima would wait outside the school for Yamaguchi and they would walk home. Or sometimes when the latter was taking too long Tsukishima would start walking, headphones blaring, until his friend caught up with him screaming a ridiculous nickname. Tsukishima would never admit to anyone that he actually liked the nicknames. 

“TSUKIII!” 

Yamaguchi finally caught up to him, slowing down to a reasonable pace instead of the full on sprinting he was doing moments earlier. 

“Hey!” Yamaguchi grinned, showing off his teeth. His hair was flying in all different directions and his face a bit flushed from his unexpected run. 

“Hey.” Tsukishima replied, monotone as ever. Even though he was having a small gay panic, Tsukishima averted his eyes to try to calm the blush that was heating his face. 

Yamaguchi carried the conversation, rambling about his day, and various other things. Tsukishima chimed in every so often, mostly short stories or sentences, mostly us using the conversation as an excuse to gaze at Yamaguchi without him noticing. Tsukishima looked at the boys freckled face, his button nose, his soft lips- Ok that was enough of that, Tsukishima thought to himself before he could dive any deeper into his very gay thoughts. 

“Um by the way I was wondering if I could maybe spend the night at your house tonight? My parents are off on a business trip this weekend.” Yamaguchi nervously twiddled with his fingers. Tsukishima snapped out of his gay panic, processing the sentence. He knew that his friend hated empty houses, Yamaguchi always got irrationally scared that his house was haunted every time he was home alone at night. Usually whenever his parents went away for the weekend he’d spend the night at Tsuki’s house, since the boys had been friends for what seemed like forever. 

“Obviously,” Tsukishima responded, “don’t worry, I’ll protect you from the ghosts.” His voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“Haha you’re hilarious.” Yamaguchi said and rolled his eyes at the other boy. “...But I’m serious my house is haunted!” 

Tsukishima snorted and said, “Tadashi we’ve had this conversation before!” He always thought Yamaguchi’s fear of ghosts was slightly adorable. 

“Ugh whatever, you don’t know what you’re talking about,” Yamaguchi said, failing to suppress a grin. ______ 

Eventually they reached Tsuki's house, the boys placing their shoes by the door and dropping their bags off in Tsuki’s room. 

“Hey mom?” Tsukishima yelled while walking into the kitchen, Yamaguchi trailing behind him. 

“Yes Kei? Oh, hi Tadashi!” Tsuki’s mom said, face breaking into a smile when she saw Yamaguchi. His mom was always happy to see his friend, “he was like the polite son she never had” is what she always said. 

“Hi auntie!” Yamaguchi gave her a small little wave. 

“Can Tadashi stay the weekend?” Tsukishima said, even though he knew his mom would agree. She also knows about Yamaguchi’s cute fear of his “haunted” house, she was there the first time his parents left him alone. He ended up at their door sobbing about ghosts. Since then Yamaguchi had pretty much had a second home. 

“Of course sweetie! Oh and by the way Akiteru is staying for the weekend as well, so we’re gonna have a packed house!” Tsuki’s mom clapped her hands together. 

_____________ 

The two boys were in Tsuki’s room doing homework, or well, trying to do homework. Tsukishima was sitting at his desk, while Yamaguchi was laying on the floor. Tsukishima absolutely did not think that the way Yamaguchi was lying was cute, laying on his back with his legs propped up against the side of Tsuki’s bed. 

“Tsuuukkii” Yamaguchi groaned. Tsukishima ignored him, attempting to focus on his math problems, (and the slight gay panic he was experiencing.) 

“Tsuuuukkkiiii!” Yamaguchi said again, this time while using his foot to poke the back of Tsuki’s chair. Repeatedly. 

“Oh my god what do you want?” Tsukishima said, exasperated. 

“I can’t do this. Leave me to die.” Yamaguchi flopped his head down, tongue poking out of his mouth. Tsukishima tried to ignore how adorable he was being. 

“What can’t you do?” Tsukishima responded, still looking at his homework, trying to hide the blush that was steadily creeping onto his face. 

“English.. it’s too hard. Nothing is spelled like how it sounds! This is insanity!” Yamaguchi flung his arms around in the air trying to emphasize his point. Tsukishima snorted and turned around. 

“Do you want help or do you want to keep lying there?” 

“Neither,” Yamaguchi responded, then quickly sitting up with a grin he said “We should go practice! You can help me with my receiving, c’mon!” He gave Tsukishima no chance to respond before grabbing the boy’s hand and dragging him out of the room. 

__________________ 

The two boys lay in the grass panting, bruised, and sweaty. They practiced for hours, the sun was just starting to set. Tsukishima glanced over to Yamaguchi, and his breath hitched. Yamaguchi’s hair was pulled into a low ponytail, the strands of hair that were pulled loose from exercising framing his face. The golden hour light enveloped everything, making the boy look like an angel, even though he was covered in sweat, and his face was red from practicing for hours. 

“Tsuki, you okay?” Yamaguchi said, his face pulled into concern, realizing the boy was staring at him. 

Tsukishima hummed what was intended to be a yes. He then leaned closer to Yamaguchi, and man, from this close he could see even the lightest of the boy’s freckles. Tsukishima tried not to panic as Yamaguchi rested his hand on Tsuki’s cheek, thumb resting right near his ear. 

“Ts- Tsuki?” Yamaguchi said, very shakely, his eyes widening in what Tsukishima was pretty sure was excitement 

Tsukishima slowly leaned in even farther, giving the other boy enough time to pull away. Their lips touched, just barely at first, after a moment Yamaguchi pushed forward a bit more before breaking away. The two boys stared at each other, eyes widened and a bit glazed over, cheeks flushed, their breathing ragged. 

Yamaguchi pulled his hand off of Tsukishima’s face and averted his gaze before saying, “Um I really like you.” 

Tsukishima’s blush worsened before his mouth pulled into a grin, “Oh really? I couldn’t tell.” 

Yamaguchi looked shocked for a few seconds before his face unwillingly pulled into a matching grin “You are the worst, Tsuki!” 

Tsukishima snorted and after a few seconds of silence said, “I really like you too.” He paused, then added “Just for clarification.” 

Yamaguchi let out a relieved giggle looking up at the sky, Tsukishima soon followed. A few moments later he felt The other boy’s hand lightly brush over his own, then slowly intertwined their fingers. Tsukishima’s face heated up quite quickly. 

A few minutes pass, the two boys contently watching the colors of the sky before Tsukishima says quietly “So do you wanna be, boyfriends.. or something?” 

“Yeah, I would.” Yamaguchi responds, squeezing the other boy's hand. 

“Can I uh, kiss you again?” Tsukishima nervously swallowed. 

“Please!” Yamaguchi practically pounced at the other boy while smiling like a mad man. 

________________ 

A bit later Tsuki’s mom called them in for dinner, the two boys separated quickly and walked to the table to sit down. 

His mom quietly analyzed them, Tsukishima realized that he and Yamaguchi definitely looked like they were making out, which they were. Their hair was messy, their faces were flushed, and Tsukishima could feel that his lips were a little puffy. He hoped his mom would blame it on the fact that they were playing volleyball for so long. 

“So, you two have fun out there?” Tsuki’s mom said while loading udon and various other things into their plates. 

“Wha- what do you mean?” Tsukishima panicked, she totally knew! 

“Well you guys were playing volleyball out there for so long I assumed that you may be having fun. Crazy theory I know.” Oh thank god, his mom didn’t know. Tsukishima let out a sigh of relief. 

“Uh yeah it was fun! We worked on receives and serves and stuff.” Yamaguchi replied, before eating a big fork-full of noodles. 

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence for a few moments before Tsuki’s mom said, “By the way you guys know the back door is made of glass right?” 

Fuck, fuck, FUCK, his mom definitely knew! Tsukishima looked down at his plate to hide his blush, he pushed his udon around trying to think of a response that wasn’t like “oh yeah we forgot so we started swapping spit in plain view of everyone.” 

“Uh yeah, but what does tha- oh.” Yamaguchi replied back to Tsuki’s mom before realizing what she meant. 

Tsuki’s mom rested her chin in her hand and grinned while looking at the both of them, “Just so you two know, I wasn’t really surprised. And I’m obviously very happy for you guys!” She paused before taking a sip of her wine and continuing, “But as a mother it’s my responsibility to tell you to be safe and use protection!” 

“OH MY GOD MOM NO!” “AUNTIE!” 

The two boys were absolutely mortified, Yamaguchi dropped his head in his hands and Tsukishima looked in every direction that wasn’t his mom or his boyfriend. (boyfriend!) 

Tsuki’s mom laughed and said, “Sorry, sorry, but I had to! Anyways I do love both of you and hope you guys have fun.” 

_______________ 

The rest of dinner went by quick, the awkwardness settling down after a bit. The two boys were now on Tsuki’s bed, watching a movie on his laptop, while holding hands. 

The movie’s credits rolled, Tsukishima stretched his arms and turned off the computer. 

“So, do you still want the air mattress to sleep on?” Tsukishima felt his ears heat up a bit. 

“What else would I sleep on- oh!” Yamaguchi realized what he meant and blushed a bit, “Uh, as long as you don’t mind, I don’t think I’ll need it tonight.” 

The two boys pulled the covers over themselves, then Tsukishima turned off the only remaining lamp that was still on. He layed back down and snuggled closer to Yamaguchi, their foreheads practically touching at this point. Yamaguchi gave his boyfriend (boyfriend!) a quick peck on the lips before burying his head on Tsuki’s chest. Tsukishima smiled and rested his chin on Yamaguchi’s head, wrapping his arms around him. 

The two boys fell asleep not long after. ________________


	2. Fluff, literally just fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes, domestic tsukkiyama! Akiteru being a good older brother! And finally, Tsuki and Yamaguchi being horny sons of bitches! (There’s no actual smut but it does get descriptive.) Also this story will probably have one more chapter!

Yamaguchi felt something tickling his nose. He opened his eyes and as the world came into focus he saw what was causing it. It was a head of hair, more specifically his new boyfriend’s hair. Oh right, his new boyfriend! Yamaguchi relished in this fact, as he pressed a big kiss to the top of Tsuki’s head.

“Oh it looks like you’re awake.” A monotone voice said. “Also please let me go, I need to pee so bad.” 

Yamaguchi realized that his arms were hugging Tsuki’s waist, and their legs were tangled together. Yamaguchi quickly unwrapped his arms and said sleepily, “Sorry Tsuki!” 

Tsuki just about sprinted to the bathroom, and after a few minutes came back to the room. 

“Hey, come back and snuggle with me!” Yamaguchi whined. 

Tsuki snorted in what seemed to be agreement, as he slipped back into bed letting Yamaguchi wrap his arms back around his waist. He let his head fall onto Tsuki’s shoulder, nuzzling the crook of his neck, then blowing a big raspberry there. 

Tsukki laughed, his voice still raspy from being asleep not too long before, and squealed “Tadashi!” Yamaguchi giggled into his shoulder before lifting his head up to look at his boyfriend, then he asked, “If you had to pee so bad then why didn’t you just wake me up?” 

Tsuki shrugged and said like it was the most casual thing in the world, “You’re cute when you sleep.” 

Yamaguchi re-buried his head in Tsuki’s shoulder “TSUKI! You can’t just say that!” 

“Why not, it’s true.” 

Yamaguchi stuttered, “It’s embarrassing!” 

“I guess I’ll just have to embarrass you more then.” Tsuki replies before lifting his boyfriend’s head to eye level, then pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “C’mon let's go get breakfast, I’m hungry.” 

Yamaguchi.exe stopped working as he got pulled out of bed and into the kitchen. Tsuki opened the pantry to look for some food, Yamaguchi crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. 

“You want cereal?” Tsuki asked. 

“Mmm sure.” Yamaguchi tiredly mumbled into his back. 

Tsuki went about making two bowls of cereal all while his boyfriend clung to his back. 

“Aw aren’t you two cute!” Yamaguchi heard a voice say from behind him. He lifted his head up and looked behind them. He saw Tsuki’s brother, Akiteru. 

“Hah I was wondering how long it would take for you two to finally get together.” Akiteru continued. “I mean you both are so oblivious, I remember this one time back when you two first met he-“ 

Tsuki cut him off by yelling, “Nope that’s enough of that, goodbye!” He pulled out of Yamaguchi’s grasp and (attempted) to push his brother out of the kitchen. It didn’t work very well, Akiteru stood his ground, not budging. So Tsuki ended up looking like a little kid... disregarding his height. 

Yamaguchi thought this was very cute, a smile tugged at his lips. 

“Kei stop, seriously stop.” Akiteru said while laughing and shoving his brother away. “Oh yeah by the way mom had to go to work early this morning but she’ll be back early too.” 

“When did you get here?” Tsuki asked, completely ignoring his brother's statement. 

“I drove here.” Tsuki’s face was in a grimace while staring at his brother. Yamaguchi decided to be a good boyfriend and give Tsukishima a hug from behind, and a couple of cheek kisses to stop him from possibly murdering his brother. 

“Like seriously you two are sickeningly sweet, stop I’m gonna puke.” Akiteru made a fake gagging noise before continuing, “And anyways as every good big brother should do, I have to tell you guys to use protection and-“ 

“NOPE NOPE NOPE, GOODBYE FOREVER AKITERU!” Tsukishima leaped at his brother this time succeeding in pushing him out of the kitchen. Akiteru let himself be pushed away as he cackled maniacally. 

Yamaguchi dropped his furiously blushing head in his hands. He thought to himself, why does everyone think him and Tsuki are doing that? 

“Okay, now that Akiteru has been taken care of, now we can eat our breakfast in peace.” Tsukishima said as he returned to the kitchen to finish pouring their cereal. 

“The way you said that makes it sound like you killed him, please tell me you didn’t.” Yamaguchi snarkely replied. 

“That’s a secret I’ll never tell.” 

________________ 

Later that day, in the early afternoon, the two boys were lying about Tsukishima’s room on their phones. Tsuki sitting cross legged on his bed and Yamaguchi laying with his back on the floor and legs propped up against the side of the bed. 

Yamaguchi was bored and he wanted to do something. Turning off his phone and setting it down beside him he stretched out his leg to poke Tsuki with his foot. 

“Hm?” Tsukishima hummed in an inquisitive tone and leaned over the side of the bed so he could see his boyfriend. 

“I’m bored!” Yamaguchi whined dramatically. 

Tsukishima hummed and said, “Let’s make out then.” 

“Wha- What, I- well maybe,” Yamaguchi stuttered, “but I wanna, like, go out and do something!” 

“Well, there’s some new stuff at the museum. I was gonna ask you to come with me next week, but we could go today if you want? I think I have a flyer in my bag, hold on.” Tsukishima crawled off his bed and grabbed a piece of paper from his bag. 

“Here.” Tsukishima handed the paper to Yamaguchi. The flyer said that there was a whole new fossil exhibit. Yamaguchi grinned to himself, he always thought that Tsukki’s obsession with dinosaurs was really cute. 

“Ya know, it says it doesn't open for a while,” Yamaguchi slyly looked towards his boyfriend then crawled into his lap, “we could do something to pass the time.” 

Tsukishima vigorously nodded his head in agreement. Yamaguchi surged his head forward, accidentally knocking the both of them down. Yamaguchi was practically straddling Tsuki at this point. They paused for a moment, Yamaguchi looking into the other boy's golden eyes. Tsuki leaned up, and wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist before reconnecting their lips. The two boys moved in tandem, chasing something they couldn’t quite explain, a hunger of some sort maybe? Yamaguchi was so caught up in the moment he accidentally grazed the blond’s lips. Tsuki involuntarily let out a small whine. Yamaguchi broke the kiss, staring down at him in wonder. 

“Oh.” Yamaguchi simply stated, Tsuki’s face flushed until it was the equivalent of a tomato. A grin pulled at Yamaguchi’s lips. 

“Can I, Uh, do that again?” Yamaguchi leaned in. Tsukishima, again, nodded vigorously. 

Yamaguchi closed the distance between the two boy’s lips, just until they were barely touching. His teeth slowly grazed Tsuki’s lips again, but this time he lightly pulled the blond’s lip in between his teeth. Tsukishima shuddered, letting out a shaky sound that was a lot like a sigh, only louder, and more… urgent? 

Yamaguchi was absolutely thrilled by the noise he pulled out of his boyfriend, he started moving away from Tsuki’s lips, down his neck. 

Yamaguchi pulled down Tsuki’s shirt a bit, “Can I?” he breathed against his collarbones. 

“Y-yeah sure.” Tsuki answered, sounding breathless. Yamaguchi licked a stripe across his collarbones, then very lightly sucked on the skin. Another one of those sigh-like noises erupted from the blond. The noises that Yamaguchi couldn’t quite place at first were now turning into full on moans. Tsukishima covered his mouth with his hand trying to muffle himself. Who knew that something like this could be such a turn on, Yamaguchi thought to himself. He’d definitely have to try this more often. 

Yamaguchi decided to try his luck and softly nip the skin of Tsukki’s collarbone. The blond, surprised, let out an unmuffled little yelp. “Ta- Tadashi!” 

“Sorry Tsuki!” Yamaguchi furrowed his brows, upset with himself for not getting his boyfriend’s permission. 

“I didn’t mind it,” Tsukishima said, sensing Yamaguchi’s distress, “I was just surprised.” 

Yamaguchi smiled, being a little more careful after that. The two went back at it, Yamaguchi attacking Tsuki’s neck and collarbones once again. Right as Tsuki failed to muffle a pitiful moan, the door opened. 

“Hey, I just wanted to tell you- OH GOD SORRY!” 

Yamaguchi jumped off Tsuki with the speed of Hinata and Kageyama’s freak quick attack. Akiteru stood in the doorway looking horrified. 

“We weren’t-“ “It’s not what it looks like-“ 

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m gonna head out with some friends and I won't be back for a while but now I’m seriously doubting leaving you guys alone.” Akiteru said with the horrified expression still plastered on his face. 

“We’re gonna go to the museum! In a bit.” Tsukishima answered while avoiding his brother's gaze. 

“Ok just, don’t, ugh.” Akiteru failed to communicate, before walking away, leaving the door wide open. 

Yamaguchi cleared his throat, “Uh the museum should be open by now right?” 

Tsukishima saw him blushing profusely, feeling the same warmth cover his face too, “Yeah, we should get ready to go.” 

___________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the museum date! I was gonna include it in this chapter but then I realized what time it was and had to stop writing for the sake of my health lmao.


	3. The date ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited (not really) museum date! It got crashed towards the end by some well meaning idiots.

The bus ride to the museum wasn’t very interesting to Yamaguchi so far. A tap on his shoulder pulled the boy out of his thoughts, Tsuki offered an earbud to Yamaguchi. He took it and smiled at his boyfriend.

A song Yamaguchi had definitely heard before, probably repeated over and over again on a generic pop radio station, flooded his ear. Tsuki had the other earbud stuck in his own ear. To most people Tsuki seemed like he wouldn't be into cheesy romance, like sharing earbuds. Yet here he was, sitting on a bus with his boyfriend, listening to a generic pop song. Yamaguchi’s heart squeezed, his face not being able to contain a smile. He reached his hand out and intertwined his fingers with Tsuki’s. The blond looked at Yamaguchi, and gave him a shy smile back. 

The bus soon stopped about a block from the museum. The two kept their hands intertwined as they walked from the bus stop into the museum itself. They stopped at the nearest map to see where the new exhibit was, located it and set off. 

“Tsuki! Tsuki! Look we’re here!” Yamaguchi sped up his pace, pulling the other boy along. They paused right inside the entrance of the exhibit and looked around, deciding what to look at first. 

“Woah.” Tsukishima breathed out. The exhibit had loads of fossils, dinosaur skeletons, and other science-y stuff, from what Yamaguchi could see. 

“I wanna look at this one.” Tsukishima started walking, his tone completely betraying his uninterested body language, but Yamaguchi could tell the blond was really excited. 

They stopped at a weird looking animal skeleton. Yamaguchi looked at the description of the animal and couldn’t even begin to know how the name was supposed to be pronounced. 

“This is the Edaphosaurus, it means pavement lizard, it was one of the earliest known, large, plant-eating, vertebrates that lived on land.” Tsukishima recited after skimming the description. 

“Huh, looks like a porcupine and a lizard's secret love child.” Yamaguchi replied without really thinking. 

Tsukishima let out a very loud laugh (well it sounded more like a snort) in surprise. His hand shot up to his mouth to smother the laughter. Yamaguchi loved that dorky laugh of his, and he was gonna hear more of it goddamn it! 

Yamaguchi grinned thinking up a devious plan. 

“Hey Tsuki, let's make a bet, whoever gets the other person to laugh at more displays has to buy the winner lunch!” 

The blond thought it over, “Hm, seems fair, you’re on!” A wicked grin crept on his face. 

Yamaguchi stuck out his hand. Tsuki accepted the handshake, sealing the bet. 

_________________ 

“How’d they get a picture of you sleeping?” Tsukishima pointed to a weird looking lizard-thing skeleton, the limbs were sticking out at weird angles making it look awkward and uncomfortable. 

Yamaguchi immediately giggled at that, knowing how he slept, due to Tsuki always complaining when they would share a bed at their many sleepovers 

“Dang not again! Stop being funny Tsuki!” 

“Sorry I can’t, it’s my nature.” 

Yamaguchi glared at him playfully, squeezing their still intertwined hands. 

The two looked around some more until Yamaguchi stopped them at a huge bear-looking skeleton leaned against a pole, or a tree? He couldn’t tell. 

“This one is the Megatherium, sometimes called the giant ground sloth, only a few other land mammals equaled, or exceeded, the Megatherium in size.” 

Yamaguchi cleared his throat and sang under his breath, “Somebody come get her, she dancing like a stripper.” 

Tsukishima unwillingly snorted, “Damn it Tadashi!” He shoved Yamaguchi’s shoulder, not enough to separate the two though. 

__________________ 

“Ha! I win Tsuki!” Yamaguchi leaned in to peck Tsuki’s cheek. 

“Ughhh.” Tsukishima groaned a fake groan, his face tinted pink. He leaned back in to properly kiss Yamaguchi. 

“So, do you know a good place to eat around here?” Yamaguchi mumbled, grinning against Tsukishima’s lips. 

________________ 

The two boys sat across from each other at a small table in a little cafe right across the street from the museum. 

Tsukishima was sipping on a drink and poking at his lunch while watching his boyfriend. Yamaguchi was munching on a sandwich while telling a story. 

“So then some random guy from our class walks up to Yachi right? And he confesses to her right then and there! I swear she almost fainted! Then-“ To be honest Tsukishima wasn’t really listening to the story itself. He was too preoccupied watching the rays of sun catch in Yamaguchi’s hair, the way his lips moved when he talked, and how he was waving his hands around for emphasis, almost flinging his sandwich across the room. 

Tsukishima decided to be brave and stretched out his leg until his foot was touching Yamaguchi’s. 

Yamaguchi paused for a moment, seemingly to process this new information. He went back to telling his story, while letting his foot push back at the blond’s. 

The two were engaged in a battle of romance, otherwise known as lightly kicking each other under the table and trying not to laugh. 

Tsukishima wasn’t sure why but the simple game of footsie had the two boys dissolved in giggles. Yamaguchi gave up on finishing his story, almost choking on his sandwich, now giggling hysterically Tsukishima was doubled over the table clutching his stomach while snorting. 

“Yamaguchi? Tsukishima?” A voice appeared out of nowhere, “Hey Crap-eyama, I told you it was them!” 

Tsukishima immediately tried to stop laughing, annoyed by the idiot duo’s sudden appearance. However his efforts were in vain, because he couldn’t. stop. giggling. 

“Oh- oh hey Hinata,” Yamaguchi wheezed out, “Kageyama.” 

“What are you guys doing here?” Kageyama raised a brow at their laughter, “and what are you laughing at?” 

Yamaguchi glanced at Tsukishima, the two boys sharing a look, then breaking into hysterics again. 

After they had calmed down enough to talk Tsukishima replied to the question asked before. 

“Not that it’s any of your business but we went to see the new exhibit at the museum and got hungry, what are you guys doing here?” Tsukishima grimaced at the intruders. 

“Oh! Kageyama lives around here and we were practicing volleyball stuff at his house and got hungry too!” Hinata bounced in excitement, “Oh and what were you laughing at? Whatever it was must’ve been really funny!” 

Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend, hoping he would take the lead, thankfully he did. 

“Oh nothing in particular, you know when you’re just in a giggly mood and everything seems funny?” 

“Huh who knew Stingy-shima was capable of human emotions.” 

“Yeah I know, surprising right?” Yamaguchi said, pulling his face into a sly grin. Tsukishima glared at him and kicked him, lightly, under the table. Yamaguchi just wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue. Tsukishima lightly blushed at the childish behavior. 

The idiot duo remains quiet throughout the exchange, their brows raised. 

“What? Stop staring at us idiots.” Tsukishima said, feeling uncomfortable under their gaze. 

“Nothin-“ Hinata started to say before getting cut off by Kageyama. 

“Were you two… flirting?” Kageyama said slowly. 

Kageyama yelps when Hinata hits him in his side, whisper-yelling “Shut up!” 

Yamaguchi was broken, his face looking like a strawberry, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Tsukishima, on the other hand, felt a bit defensive. His jaw clenched. 

“So what if we were?” 

“It’d be completely fine! If that’s what you’re worried about!” Hinata turned back to Kageyama who was still clutching his side. “Right Kageyama?” 

“Yeah? Why the hell wouldn’t it be?” 

Tsukishima instantly relaxed, basically he just unclenched his jaw. Yamaguchi looked at the intruders and said in a small voice, “Thank you guys.” 

“No problem!” Hinata replied, “Ah we should go now! Come on Kage-baka!” He grabbed the boy by his wrist and pulled him away. 

“Have fun on your date.” Kageyama said as he was being dragged away. 

Tsukishima looked back at his adorable boyfriend, a very small smile on his face. 

“Those two, always an interesting time.” Yamaguchi giggled, reaching out across the table to grab Tsukishima’s hand. 

The blond breathed out a laugh in agreement. Tsukishima really looked at his boyfriend, noticing all the small details that make him absolutely adorable. Like the three little freckles under his left eye that form a triangle, the way his nose turned up at the end, how his eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun, his soft heart melting smile. 

Taking Yamaguchi’s face into his hands, he mumbled “You know I really, really like you Tadashi.” 

Yamaguchi’s smile grew even bigger after hearing that, “I really, really like you too Kei.” He whispered leaning in closer, closing the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story! I just wanted to thank y’all for actually reading this? I never thought people would actually like my writing? I’ll probably be posting more tsukkiyama stuff in the future, so look out for that! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, sup I guess? This was a completely self indulgent fic, also this will most definitely be two or more chapters long so watch out for that!


End file.
